<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【杨帆起航】奶油黑巧 by yesangrou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741456">【杨帆起航】奶油黑巧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesangrou/pseuds/yesangrou'>yesangrou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, X玖少年团 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesangrou/pseuds/yesangrou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO设定。虽说这一篇国内法定都已成年。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>光凡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【杨帆起航】奶油黑巧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>飞慕尼黑的航班，他遇到了他的男孩。</p><p>男孩虽然个子不高，但一副生人勿近的气场，还有处变不惊的模样，都让周宇航下意识觉得，男孩是位Alpha。</p><p>想着毕竟异国他乡的，难得遇到一个老乡，周宇航仗着自己飞慕尼黑多次的经验，带着季杨杨在这个城市熟悉一圈。</p><p>他带着季杨杨去了学校附近，然后交换了联系方式，对季杨杨眨眨眼：“我一个月后会在慕尼黑住上几个月，到时候再带你去维克图阿连市场玩。”</p><p>季杨杨“嗯”了声，表示自己知道，也不多说。</p><p>周宇航一副哥俩好的模样搭着季杨杨的肩：“别这么盐嘛，你高考才毕业，正值大好青春年华，得多笑笑才对！”</p><p>季杨杨乜着眼看着周宇航，回赠他一个冷笑。</p><p>坐在飞机上，周宇航悄悄嗅着自己手心的气息，是清甜的香水尾调。</p><p>还有不易察觉的奶油味道。</p><p> </p><p>再次见面是一个月后。</p><p>周宇航去接季杨杨前，鬼使神差地买了奶油蛋糕，提着蛋糕在季杨杨校门口等他。</p><p>季杨杨是小跑出来的。周宇航空出一只手帮他顺气：“咱又不急，没必要跑。”</p><p>目光下移，移到男孩微张着喘息的嘴巴：“还是杨杨想我了，想早点见我？”</p><p>“得了吧，您别往脸上贴金了，行了，走吧？”</p><p>既然是来了德国，加上周宇航想着季杨杨也是刚踏入大学，自然是选了啤酒。</p><p>季杨杨喜静，周宇航就挑了一个人少偏僻的位置，有一搭没一搭地喝着啤酒看着男孩低头吃着蛋糕。</p><p>季杨杨挑了奶油较多的一块叉到周宇航面前：“吃不吃？”</p><p>周宇航没拒绝，笑着吃下蛋糕。靠近季杨杨时，他闻到一股浓郁的奶油味。</p><p>本以为是奶油蛋糕的缘故，但看见季杨杨时不时地抚摸后颈，周宇航终于意识到不对：</p><p>“杨杨？你是Omega？”</p><p>“嗬，”季杨杨伸手，勾着周宇航的衣领：“怎么，你对我没有意思吗？”</p><p>当然有，要不然周宇航也没有这么好心带陌生男孩去熟悉慕尼黑。</p><p>“那可好啊，”周宇航抱起季杨杨：“我本来还以为你是Alpha，还担心我看上你你会不会拒绝，现在我可以放心了？”</p><p>季杨杨环着周宇航的脖子，把脸埋在他的胸口：“你看……我会不会拒绝你？”</p><p>季杨杨不喜欢吃黑巧，嫌太苦，但埋在周宇航怀里，闻着愈发浓郁的黑巧味，竟然也有点想吃了。</p><p>周宇航在慕尼黑有租一间民宿，房子的主人充满了生活情调，仲秋的风卷着落叶，慵懒的猫咪趴在窗台下，露出肚皮享受阳光。</p><p>房间里是不属于这个季节的热情。</p><p>衣服散乱地堆在地上，赤裸的身躯交缠在一起。</p><p>周宇航从胸口摸到季杨杨的腰侧，惹得Omega紧紧地捏着Alpha的肩膀借力，故作镇定的男孩被Alpha的动作逼的原形毕露。</p><p>腰侧的手下移至臀部，在圆润的臀部使劲捏了几下，手指滑到了不断出水的那里，轻易就被吞下了三根。</p><p>“杨杨，发情期到了还连抑制贴都不带，你是故意的？”</p><p>情热烧的季杨杨难得的实诚，他将自己急切地送到周宇航手上：“看上你了……怎么着？要不要？”</p><p>“要，怎么舍得不要？”周宇航吻着季杨杨鬓角：“杨杨自己来试试？”</p><p>手指全数滑出体内，空虚感瞬间席卷而来。季杨杨见周宇航真的放手，一时不知所措：“你……谁第一次玩骑乘啊！”</p><p>“乖，杨杨，来试试嘛？”</p><p>Alpha的物什生的粗大，季杨杨吞了吞口水，伸手握着男人的阴茎，后穴磨着头部，液体不住地流出，龟头还没完全进入，茎身已经湿了一半。</p><p>有了液体的润滑，不一会儿头部就顺利进入。季杨杨吸着气，扶着根部慢慢坐下去。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>完全吞入对于初尝禁果的Omega来说还是太过刺激，仅仅是这些，已经让Omega耗费大部分体力。</p><p>季杨杨撑着身体，仅留龟头含在体内，又重新坐下去，将男人的阴茎重新吃进去。反复几次，Omega实在没有力气，高傲的性格又不允许他主动开口让男人艹自己，动作越来越小，季杨杨停下来，喘息着想歇一会。</p><p>周宇航没有给他这个机会，他将Omega重新拉着压在身下，拿着枕头垫在腰部，掐着腰就狠狠地撞进更深处，连续不断的艹弄刺激地Omega泪水和涎水都流出，沾湿深色的被单，晕出令人遐想的水渍。</p><p>Omega长长的睫毛被泪水沾湿，颤抖地像落入蛛网不住挣扎的蝴蝶，红润的嘴巴张开，舌头似乎随着身体的晃动颤抖，从嗓子里发出的是更能激发Alpha欲望的呻吟。</p><p>“累了就说，不用害羞，接下来交给我就好。”</p><p>龟头擦过体内某处，季杨杨抱着周宇航后背的手都多使了力，指甲陷在皮肉里，几乎要将Alpha的后背抓破。</p><p>“这里？放轻松，杨杨，要不要……”周宇航低头，去吻季杨杨的脖颈。</p><p>季杨杨的眼泪氤氲着泪水：“什么……？”</p><p>“要不要……让我进入生殖腔？”</p><p>“……标记？”</p><p>男人的龟头在入口处磨着：“好不好……？”</p><p>季杨杨正处于发情期，进入生殖腔意味着大概率的怀孕。Omega虽说刚踏入大学，但毕竟年少时因为身体原因留过级，都已经过了19周岁，但怀孕对于他来说，虽然没有太大问题，但还是过早。</p><p>“标记……但是……啊！”</p><p>Omega的话还没有说完，周宇航就当得到了同意，一直对着生殖腔撞去：“杨杨乖，把那打开。”</p><p>“……别——！”</p><p>也不知是无意中还是Omega被Alpha这副蛮干的模样吓到，生殖腔终究是被打开了，周宇航吮吸着季杨杨的后颈腺体，咬破后注入自己的信息素。</p><p>本来较苦的黑巧和甜腻的奶油交融在一起，中和成恰到好处的甜度。周宇航舔舐着腺体，下身几次冲击，把精液尽数射进Omega的生殖腔。</p><p>一直到体内成结，确认精液被尽数锁进Omega的生殖腔，周宇航才慢慢退出来，拭去季杨杨的泪，重新吻上怀里彻底属于自己的小美人。</p><p>“没事，杨杨，真要怀上了，咱们一块养。”</p><p>只是没给他这个机会。</p><p> </p><p>一个月后扯上证的周宇航陪着季杨杨去体检，拿着检验单看了许久：“一切指标都正常……嗯，没怀啊……”</p><p>季杨杨夺过检验单，自己又仔细看了看，确实没有任何怀孕的迹象。Omega垂下眼帘，不耽误学业应当开心，但没怀上心里还是有点失落。</p><p>周宇航看出季杨杨的失落，压低声音在季杨杨耳边：“杨杨要是想要，这个月咱们先补充叶酸维生素B12之类的，等你下次发情期，咱们好好准备争取怀上？”</p><p>“闭嘴！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>